Family
by KeRz
Summary: One tee hill Gilmore Girls Crossover.
1. If everyone cared

"Hello", Tristan said on his phone as he walked down the hall towards Rory's locker.

"Oh Hey Luke, What's up, man?"

"Oh yah, How's she doing"

"How's basketball been?"

"oh yah, well man i have to go to class, but i'll call you tonight"

"Okay love you too."

"Mary, can i walk you to English class", Tristan said as he got to her locker.

"No", Rory said as she closed her locker and begin to walk away.

"Fine Mary, but we are going to the same class, so walking next to you is inevitable", He told her with a smirk.

"Tristan, I have known you for almost a year now. My name is Rory! R -O - R - Y! Ror!EE!", Rory said exaggrating the last part of her name.

"I like Mary better", Tristan told her.

"I'll be sure and tell my Mother that her choice of name was not up to Tristan Dugrey standards", Rory said making eye contact with Tristan.

"Talking about me to your Mom, Mare?" Tristan said smirking.

"GO DIE", Rory told him walking away.

"I love you too Mary!" Tristan yelled after her.

Tristan chuckled to himself and turned around and walked in the opposite direction of him and Rory's English.

He after all was Tristan, and couldn't be on time for class.

He went to his locker and got the books out that he needed. He slowly walked towards English. When he made it to the door he plastered on his infamous smirk and walked in.

"Mr. Dugrey, Your late", Mr. Medina told him dissaprovingly.

"Well you see what had happened was, I got lost. Have you ever noticed that this school's classrooms all look exactly the same. I was sitting in a Latin class!" Tristan said in an over exaggerated tone.

"I find that hard to believe Mr. Dugrey, considering you have gone here since you were a Freshman and this is your third year to have me", Mr. Medina told Tristan Skeptically.

"Amnesia", Tristan told him shortly.

"Take your seat, Tristan. So we can get started", He told him.

"Everybody reach under your desk and there should be a triangle taped to it, pull it off and find the person that has the same triangle as you, this person will be your partner for the next 2 weeks", Mr. Medina told the class.

Tristan looked at his triangle and then looked at Rory's, they weren't the same.

He looked at the desk next to him and smiled.

"Hey man, if you give me your triangle, i'll give you my watch", Tristan told him with a smile.

The boy named Adrian glanced down at Tristan's wrist at his rolex.

"Here ya go, man", He said giving him the triangle. 

Tristan put the watch and triangle on his desk and went over towards Rory.

"Well Mary, it looks as if you and i are going to be spending alot of time together this next two weeks", He said with a smirk.

Rory looked up at him with a look of horror.

She put her head down in a pray like manner and begged God for Tristan to be lying.

Unforunately, that wasn't the case.

"Everybody take a seat next to your partner and settle down", Mr. Medina told them.

"For the next two weeks you will be putting together a family presentation. You will need to have a family tree with pictures. You will need your family history. You are to act as if you and your partner are married. You and your children will be the last on the tree and history. You can have as many kids as you want. Get pictures of them from anywhere you want. Your family history can be whatever you want it to be, be creative. This project is suppose to be fun. Now everybody is in a boy/girl group, correct", Mr. Medina asked.

Everybody nodded and begin to talk.

"So whose house are we going to work at", Rory asked.

"We could go to mine after school, if you'd like", Tristan told her.

"That sounds fine", Rory told him.

They talked about what they were going to do on the project until the bell rang.

They went out to Tristan's car and went towards his house.

When they got there they went in the living room and got comfortable.

"Ok so I was thinking we cou - " Rory was cut off by the sound of Tristan's ringtone.

"Sorry Ror, I have to take this", Tristan said apologettically as he opened his phone.

"Hey Luke", Tristan said.

"Hey Tristan, what's up man?" Luke said.

"I'm working on a project with someone from school", He told him.

"Oh that's cool, anyways the reason why i called man, something happened to Dad", Luke told him somberly.

"What's wrong with Dad", he asked.

"He was in a car accident, and they don't think he is going to make it", Luke told him.

"Oh, is Mom okay?" He asked him.

"Yah, she's fine but i thought i would call and let you know. I didn't think you'd come down here or anything given the situation but i'll keep you updated", Luke told him.

"Okay, will you give Mom my love for me and tell her that I will call her later", Tristan told him.

"Alright man, will do. I love you and will talk to you soon.", Luke said.

"You too. Bye" Tristan said hanging up.

"Is everything alright, Tristan", Rory asked.

"Oh my dad just got in a car accident, he probably isn't going to make it", Tristan told her with no emotion.

"Oh Tristan!" She said putting her hand on his.

"No Mare, it's fine my Dad and i have no relationship, we don't see eye to eye on things, He's hardly ever been in my life, I hate him", Tristan told her.

Rory gave him a confused look.

Tristan sighed, he might as well tell her.

"You see it all started when i was born..."


	2. Too bad

"I have a twin brother and a half brother who is a few months younger than me"

"My Mom is Karen Dugrey and my Dad is Dan Scott. I took my Mom's last name and both my brother's took my Dads."

"My Mom got pregnant at 18 and had Lucas and I. Dan left her to play college basketball and met a new girl. He got her pregnant, also. She had Nathan a few months after we were born and Dan stuck by her".

"Growing up Lucas and Nathan hated each other. But I tried to be brothers to both. Dan didn't like the way Nathan and I acted towards each other and he paid a visit to me when i was seven."

"He told me that I was nothing to him. I was worthless. He never loved my Mother. And he never wanted to have kids with her. And that her having twins was just a cruel joke played on him".

"Dan basically taunted and verbally abused me for the next year. My Mom decided that I would be better off living in Hartford with My Grandma and Grandpa, so here I am", Tristan told her finally meeting Rory's eyes.

"Oh Tristan, that must be horrible for you being away from your family", Rory said sympathetically.

"It actually works out fine. They come here for holidays along with Lucas's best friend who happens to be Nathan's wife, Haley. And my best friend Brooke, who is Lucas's girlfriend. And then Peyton, which in a perfect world would be my girlfriend, but I don't see her that way", Tristan told her.

"So Nathan and Lucas don't hate each other anymore?" Rory asked.

"No they started playing basketball a few years ago, and they worked things out, mostly because of Haley", Tristan told her.

"But enough about me, what's your story?" He asked.

"Well", Rory started, "I live with my Mom in Stars Hollow. She had me when she was sixteen. My Grandparents were trying to force her and my Father Christopher Hayden to get married. But my Mother refused and ran away to an inn in Stars Hollow, where she still works today. I have just recently developed a relationship with my Mom's parents. My Dad's parents have made it perfectly clear that they want nothing to do with me. I don't see my Dad very often maybe once every few years. I have a little sister named Gigi. She's about a year old. We have different Moms. But her Mom skipped out on her and my Dad right after she was born".

"So it sounds like we have a lot more in common than we thought", Tristan told Rory.

"Oh yah, like what", Rory asked.

"We both come from some pretty messed up families", Tristan told her.

"How about we plan this project", Rory said changing the subject.


	3. A Modern Myth

Tristan and Rory worked on their project till about 8 'o' clock.

After they had finished up, they decided to watch a movie. Rory changed into a pair of Tristan's shorts and Tristan went to change into some comfortable clothes.

While Tristan was gone his phone begin to ring. The screen flashed Nathan and Rory decided to answer it.

"Hello", She said.

"I think i must have the wrong number i was trying to reach Tristan", Nathan said.

"You have the right number, he just went to change, he'll be right back", Rory told him.

"Okay so whose this?" Nathan asked.

"Rory Gilmore, Tristan and I are working on a project together for school", she told him.

"School, huh?" Nathan said suggestively.

"Yes School. And you must be Nathan his half brother", Rory said letting him know she knew their story.

"You guys must be close", Nathan said surprised that Rory knew who he was.

"We're getting there", Rory told him.

Tristan walked into his room to see Rory on his phone in deep conversation.

"Who is on the phone", he asked her.

"Nathan", she told him handing him the phone.

"Hello", Tristan said into the phone.

"Hey bro, looks like you got yourself your very own tutor girl", Nathan told him.

"I don;t know what you are talking about", Tristan said with a sigh.

"Seriously man, she sounds like a keeper", Nathan said seriously.

"I know man, trust me i know", He told his brother.

"Anyways man, I'm sure you heard about our dear old dad", Nathan said.

"Yah Lucas called me, how are you doing", He asked concerned.

"Fine, but they are transferring Dad to Hansford Medical in Hartford, So Lucas and i will be coming up there tomorrow", Nathan told him.

"Is anyone else coming?" Tristan asked.

"Haley and Brooke, and maybe Whitey", Nathan told him.

"What about my Mom and your Mom", Tristan asked.

"Nope, your Mom has to take care of the cafe' and my Mom was checked into rehab yesterday", Nathan told him somberly.

"Okay well man, I'll have the guest rooms ready for you, what time are you getting in?" Tristan asked,

"Around 5 in the afternoon, can you come get us from the airport", Nathan asked.

"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow, Bye", Lucas said.

"Bye", Nathan told him.


	4. By the Way

"Well If it isn't our own Tristan Janlen Dugrey", Brooke said coming up behind Tristan at the airport.

"Brooke!" Tristan practically yelled engulfing her in a hug.

"How are you TJ", Brooke asked him looking him over from head to toe.

"I've been good, I'd like you to meet my friend Rory Gilmore", Tristan said introducing Brooke to Rory.

"Tutor Girl # 2. It's so good to finally meet you!" Brooke said startling Rory by suddenly hugging her.

Tristan noticing the uncomfortable look on Rory's face decided to save her from his over the top best friend.

"So Brooke, Where is the rest of the crew?" He asked her.

"Oh they went to baggage claim, let's go get them", She said grabbing both Tristan and Rory's hands.

Once they had met up with everyone else and Rory had met everyone they made there way to Tristan's black SUV.

They drove to Tristan's house and got everybody settled into guest rooms. When they were done they decided to play a game.

"Okay Truth or Dare", Brooke suggested.

All of the guys groaned.

"Seriously Brooke, we aren't twelve years old anymore", Nathan said with a look of disgust.

Brooke glared at him and crossed her arms with a look of defeat.

"How about I've never", Lucas suggested.

"Yah We haven't played that in a while", Peyton agreed.

"You know how to play, right Rory", Haley asked her.

Rory shook her head no, a little embarrassed that she didn't.

"All it is, is we each go around saying something we've never done and if you have done then you have to take a drink of your drink", Tristan explained to her.

Rory nodded and Tristan left to get the alcohol. Rory bit her lip for a second wondering if this was a good idea but she decided what could actually go wrong. Her Mother would probably be proud of her.

"Okay I'll start", Brooke said.

"I've never played basketball", Brooke said.

Nathan, Tristan, and Lucas all took a drink.

"That was a little weak, don't you think Brooke", Nathan said.

"Hey you can't start off with really bad ones", She told him matter of factly.

The game went on and each person took a turn and now it was Peyton's turn.

"I have never had a three - some", Peyton said curious to see who would drink.

Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Tristan all took a drink.

Everybody laughed.

"Okay I've never gotten a tattoo", Tristan said.

Lucas, Haley, Rory, and Brooke all took a drink.

Everybody looked at Rory in disbelief.

"You have a tattoo, Mary?" Tristan asked awe struck.

Rory turned bright red and nodded yes.

"Last year on my birthday, My Mom got this crazy idea that we should both go get tattoos. She said we should get our favorite thing tattooed to us. She of course got a coffee cup tattoed to her wrist. And i got a book tattooed onto my hip", Rory told them undoing her pants and revealing a small amount of skin.

"I never thought anything that geeky could be so hott", Tristan told her flashing her his million dollar smile.


	5. Invincible

"I've never hooked up with Tristan Dugrey", Rory slurred.

Brooke took a drink. Everybody looked at her surprised.

"What! We were in 8th grade", Brooke told them.

"I think it is about time we call it quits", Tristan said looking at his very drunk friends.

"Haley and I are going to bed, anyways", Nathan said taking Haley's hand and leading her away.

Brooke and Lucas nodded and took their lead and followed them up the stairs.

Peyton noticed that she was the only one left with Rory and Tristan and quickly got up and went to her room.

"Rory, how about you stay here tonight? I can't let you leave, you are way too drunk", Tristan told her.

"You are right!" She told him giggling. "Text my Mom and tell her I won't be home tonight", She said throwing her phone in his direction.

Tristan took her phone and texted 'Hey Mom. Tristan's friends Haley, Peyton, and Brooke invited me to have a movie night with them tonight. Call you in the morning. Love ya'.

"So where am I sleeping, Trissy", Rory asked him.

Tristan had to laugh in spite of his nickname.

"Actually Mare, I'm real sorry about this but all the guest rooms are occupied, so you can have my room and i'll take the couch", He told her apologetically.

"What size bed do you have?" She asked him with a serious face.

"King", He told her confused.

"We can share the bed then, it's big enough for the both of us", She told him.

He smiled not expecting something like that from Rory Gilmore.

They went up to his room and Tristan got Rory a pair of his shorts and one of his shirts for her to wear to bed.

Then he stripped down to his boxers and they both got into his bed.

Tristan reached over to his night stand and got out his IPOD. He turned it on and up and closed his eyes letting the music lull him to sleep.

The next thing Tristan knew his headphones were being pulled from his ears.

He sat up and spotted Rory sleeping peacefully listening to his IPOD. He could faintly make out the sounds of the song invincible by Crossfade.

He shook his head smiling.

"She's surprises me even more when she's drunk", He said chuckling.


End file.
